Do Me A Favor
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane is going to the ball with Gunther, despite Dragons disapproval and something is off about Gunther tonight. He is actually happy to see her, and is being nice. What is going on? Is it the work of cider or something else at work? Let's just say something is not what it seems (Jane/Gunther)


***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Warning, some of you might think some of the characters seem Oc but by the end you'll see why. Hope you'll enjoy, and yes the small rhyme was inspired by Dr Seuss. **

* * *

Dragon was awaken from his nap by the smell of rose water and leather, followed by the sound of quick footsteps and a slammed door. A smile found its way across his face as he watched Jester falling about with his arms full of puppets and costumes. It seemed the whole castle was busy with activity, as well as various smells floating around on the air.

Jane was not in the kitchen, only Pepper and bread. Jane was not in the throne room, only the king out of bed. She was not in the dungeon, only a mouse. She was not in stables, only a louse. She was not with the gardener, not in a chair, he could not see that red puff anywhere.

But then it occurred to him to look in her room, where she sat on her bed, her head hung in gloom. Reading a note, she crumpled it up, and looked ready to throw up. Alright I had enough of this rhyme, but let's see why Jane was upset this time.

After explaining to Dragon her reasoning for the recent events and plans to attend the ball, this was what he had to say."No way!" He protested, poking his head through the window.

Petting his snout, she continued "Please listen, it would only take a moment to explain"

Closing his eyes, Dragon was listening to Gunther greasing his hair, and it sounded disgusting. Additionally, he could hear the words of advice the merchant offered his son on the ways to attract a woman, which added to Dragons anger. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. You cannot be serious Jane? I thought you hated the guy"

Pulling on her leggings, she blushed lightly "I did, well I think I do"

Dragon was as confused as ever. Did the fact that they beat each other to a pulp every other day mess with her head and make her think that he was attractive? Shortlives really are fickle creatures he thought. "Then what is this news about you two going to the ball together?" He asked hoping it was not true.

"The ball is in honor of his promotion and I thought..."

"You thought he would put a good word in for you?"

"Well maybe"

Like a big brother, he was worried for her well being. Of all the crazy ideas she has had over the years, this had to be the most, you know, bad. "Jane I think this is a bad idea" he commented.

"I know, but this could be my big chance"

Looking at the green thing that hung over the chair, he asked "And of all things you are wearing that? Since when did you wear gowns and since when has he done you any favors?"

"Look, I will amuse him and then just briefly mention it. Besides this gown does not look that bad, though I did have it shortened for convenience"

"No!"

"Dragon"

"Jane, guys like that do nothing for free"

"You cannot mean..."

"Oh yes Jane, it is exactly what you think I mean. You know I trust you Jane"

"Yes and you do not trust anyone else"

"Exactly"

"I have to get dressed so could I get some privacy?"

"Fine, I will turn around"

It took only a moment to slip the gown on. Fixing up her hair and pinning it up with a several bronze hair pins, she turned back to Dragon and kissed his snout."I will be fine, and If it comes to that then I will use the dagger that I have strapped on my thigh"

"Alright Jane, but if you need me just say the word and he he be charcoal"

"And what word may that be?"

"Charcoal"

"Are you going to spy on me?"

"Of course not, unless you want me to"

"See you later"

Dragon acquiesced and flew off while Jane was making sure the knife would not slip out of place. Several minutes she pins later, when she was sure she her hair would stay in place, she walked into the garden, and spotted Gunther pacing back and forth in frustration. His hair was slicked back in its usual fashion, however his garb did not consist of the usual leather tunic but a red tunic with silk trim, cloak held in place by his ruby broach, and dark leggings. He looked nervous, and he was talking to himself though she could not hear what he was saying. Letting out a deep breath, she approached her fellow knight, only to have him stare at her wide eyed and looking lost. She could not remember a time when he looked so restless except that one occasion when he stole all those flowers. "Ready to go in Jane?" he asked once he found his voice.

"Yes, though I do wish you would not look at me like that"

Looking all giddy, he took out a small leather pouch, emptied it's contents in her hands, and smiled "It is a gift"

One, beware of smiling Gunther's she thought, and to be giving her a gift, well that was even more absurd.

In the palm of her hand was small white comb, with a carved image of a woman that resembled herself, hugging a dragon. The gesture had a sort of purity to it, though it was a bit hard to understand why Gunther was so wide eyed or why he looked a bit too cheerful. Looking at him then back at the comb, she asked "What is this?"

Like a child, he explained with a playful enthusiasm that was contagious. "It is a comb made from the ivory from an elephant tusk. That woman there is supposed to be you and the dragon is Dragon"

Thinking that his cheerfulness could be the result of a few cups of cider, she asked again. "I know what it is, what I mean to ask is why are you giving this to me?"

Walking a little away from her, he began to talk to himself. "I knew it! You do not like it, Why did I not get something like a sword? That would have been better, what was I thinking?"

He had to be drunk, why else would he be arguing with himself. It was going to be a long night, but not boring Jane thought. "Gunther I can hear everything you are saying" she laughed.

Sulking near the fountain, he hung his head dramatically."I am ruined"

Never had she seen him so distressed or embarrassed, it was as if he was being nice or drunk. Was that even possible for Gunther? Who knows, but Jane was willing to give it a try if he could stop being weird. "You see Gunther, it is not that I do not like it, but it is so extravagant and I do not deserve it"

Approaching her with new vigor, he took the comb and placed it where her hair was pinned, and smiled warmly "I looks nice, really. I got it for you so that is that"

Her heart was fooled into believing for the slightest moments that Gunther might have been cute, but her mind soon reprimanded itself.

_This is the bog weevil beef brain Gunther we are talking about, he will never be nice without a little help._

With every passing moment Jane was surprised and shocked and the night had hardly even started yet. Within the next hour, after a series of him eating three full cabbages and drinking, it was time for the dancing. They danced in groups then with each other, without much once of Gunther saying a word of ridicule or tease. In fact, she received praise in her lovely dancing and on her laugh which everyone knew she was conscious of. And his dancing was better than she remembered, but he was attracting way too much attention to himself. They laughed too loudly and were scolded by Sir Theodore several times, but they would laugh it off and go back to dancing to happy jigs and merry line dances.

Jane was having an odd sort of time, forgetting what it was she wanted to ask in the first place. By the end of the night, as he was walking her back to her tower, she felt like she was seeing him in a new light and it was not so bad. "I had a good time" Jane truly meant it, and if she could have, she would have done it again.

Scratching the back of his head, he let out a nervous laugh."So did I"

Before her heart could betray her and let her embarrass herself further, her mind reminded her what sort of person he was. It could not be right, Gunther was not nice, he did not go around and be nice she thought. Pulling her hand away from his grasp, she looked all around for Dragon but she could not spot him anywhere. It was really odd considering how adamant he was about her going with Gunther.

Looking puzzled, he looked in the same direction she was. "Are you looking for something?"

"No it is nothing, I was just thinking that is all" Which was opposite from the truth though Gunther seemed to give no notice. This was one of those times Jane wished he could cause some sort of disruption do she could run off and end such awkward situation.

But no matter her mental pleas, Dragon did not come and cause amuck in the courtyard, neither did Jester come by with his timely disruptions. Gunther was not himself, and Jane started to believe that there was more at work then drunkenness.

Smiling warmly, he stretched out his hand, ready to touch her cheek."You looked so beautiful tonight, you practically stole the night, but that does not matter."

No, it was wrong everything was not right yelled the voice on Jane's head. Before Gunther could reach out to touch her cheek, she slapped it away, feeling upset. "What is this?"

"What?"

Her self doubts, past experiences fed her mental conspiracies, it was like adding wood to the fire. She found more and more reason to believe it all a jest, and by no means was she going to be anyone's fool. "Is this part of a bet? Am I supposed to wait for someone to jump and say surprise? I mean, who do you take me for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were actually nice"

"I am not sure you understand Jane, I can be good, I can be really good to you Jane, that is if you let me"

"And I what do I have to do? I suppose you want favors, well forget it. I do not need you to do anything for me. So I suggest you leave my sight this instant while I am still merciful."

Furrowing his brow, he said with concern "Just let me in Jane, just let me be your everything. Use me as you like Jane. I would forgive you if you hurt me, I regret nothing. I would do anything for you Jane, you know that do you not? If hurting me is your wish then go ahead, but do not ignore me. I have waited so long for this, I have waited so long just to be near you, and trust me when I say this, that getting to see the infinite possibilities of your expressions, I cannot help but be attached to you. Please say something Jane, anything just to know you heard me. I cannot bare the thought of you abandoning me and ignoring my existence too. I need you Jane, because with you I am so much more alive, and I live because you allowed it to be"

"You are drunk Gunther you have no idea what you are saying. We had a good time but, what you are feeling is not real"

Taking her hands, he rubbed them against his cheeks affectionately, "I cannot be alone Jane, it would be too unfair. I never want to part from you, but I know one day you will leave me and go to a place I cannot follow no matter how much I wish it would not be. I must tell you now since I have your attention, that to me you are perfect"

It was not that Jane did not want to believe it but it was more that it was not from boon she thought the words were coming from.

"No! Let go of me you liar. You say all these pretty things and putting on a show just to use it all against me later"

Backing away, he looked hurt. "If you did not want this then why did you not tell me? Jane, how has it happened that you cannot know how much I care for you? You should have just called me and I would have been here at your call, but you know that already, you just cannot see it"

And now he was speaking riddles, what next. He eyed her with pleading eyes, and she now knew he was speaking truth but it was so much out of character. "What is it that I cannot see? You stand before me professing your unconditional love when all your past behaviors lead me to believe otherwise. Yet, how is it these you can look me in the eyes so earnestly, and I know it to be true, yet I cannot believe you? You do not have to answer those questions since I do not want to hear your explanations. Do not get me wrong, this is flattering, but I cannot be with you because we have no basis for trust and have not had time to gain genuine affection for you."

"One moment you say 'you and me together till the end', then the next moment you deny it. I mean really, what is it about short lives and not being able to make up their mind?"

She knew those words anywhere, no matter out of whose mouth they came from. "Dragon?"

Touching his broach lightly, Gunther turned into Dragon. "Dragon what is going on?"

By now I am sure that even the reader is confused, let us see if Dragon has an explanation. "If Gunther was bothering you, you were supposed to take out the knife and use it. Do you not remember? Why did you not call for me to charcoal him? I would have taken care of it."

Looking down at all his scales and claws, he groaned "I know this looks bad, but I can explain"

Maybe not.

Jane was feeling a whole lot of things, betrayed definitely was one of them. "Really, you can explain? Perhaps you could start by explaining what is all this is about. I mean since when could you do that, because I do not recall ever seeing that trick before"

"Remember that area where I keep all my treasures? In one of my chests was this broach which allows me to change form"

"Really? Then have you impersonated anyone else I know just to spy on me? I cannot believe this, how could you?"

"I am so sorry Jane, this is by no means a jest"

"And if you are here, then where is the real Gunther?"

"I sort of have him captive in my cave"

"Dragon! Why would you go through all this trouble? What is there to gain? And by all means, how could you trick me like this?"

His ears drooped, followed by another groan. "I am not sure where to start, but I could not bare the thought of you and that pond scum swapping smoke, so I thought I would try being in his shoes at least for one evening. Just like that story about the lady with glass shoes and pumpkin. I wanted you to have a good time and I know you hated gowns so I made no comment on it. We had fun did we not? I have no regrets except that I deceived you terribly, but it was all real Jane, you and me together to the end"

Instead of scolding him, she started feel an inclination to laugh. No wonder she had such a great time, no wonder she felt a sense of familiarity and kindness. Dragon might have done some crazy things sometimes but this was the craziest by far and it was not so bad. In fact, she was relieved and surprising some what disappointed. "Well that explains a lot. For a minute there I thought Gunther was going to kiss me or something along those lines. I do think it is cute that you are so worried about me so much, but I wish you would have told me"

"You would have told me not to do it"

"Because it is wrong to take people captive"

"I know, but I did it all for you, you know that right?"

"That is so sweet of you, but I do have one question, were you really going to kiss me or were you just pretending?"

"Can you do me a favor Jane?"

"What?"

Turning back into Gunther, Dragon pressed a warm kiss on her forehead and smiled "Never kiss and tell, got it?"

Giving her friend a hug, ignoring the fact it is Gunther's body she was hugging, she smiled while wiping away the tears that started to from in her eyes "I thought you never did any favors?"

"It was not me I was talking about. Jane please do not cry, I not mean to hurt your feelings"

He was about to throw away the broach but she stopped him. Holding tightly to his hands, she said through teary eyes, "I got it, never tease a dragon or he might turn your worst enemy into your best friend. I appreciate everything that you have done, but I already like you just the way you are"

"Jane if I could, I would never let anyone hurt you"

"You do not have to protect me, but I am happy that you do"

Rubbing noses, she confessed "If I had my choice, I would have gone with you"

Letting out a hearty laugh, he said "But you did"

After reassuring him that she was alright, he remembered that Gunther was still tied up. "I guess I have to let Gunther go"

"Yes, though you have to do me a favor Dragon"

"What?"

"Never do this without my permission"

"Why, does this appeal to you?"

How could she explain to a 300 year old Dragon that hearts meant more to her then looks? It would not be easy. Especially seeing a peek of what he could be like, it was scary in the best way, in a way she would never be able to forget. "It is more then that Dragon, what you and I have is forever, always remember that. About you impersonating other people, well, I guess I will save that for explanation for another day. For now let us release Gunther"

Jumping off the battlements, he reappeared on the other side in all his reptilian glory. Picking Jane up, he placed her on his back and took off. Twirling about in the clouds, he laughed "Being in Gunther's shoes is nice but being a Dragon has its perks"

"You never did answer my question Dragon"

Hoping his heart would not betray what he was feeling, he laughed loudly "O shortlives, you got to love them"


End file.
